The High Road to Celestica
by WingRose
Summary: Schuyler is a girl with too many problems Jack is the boy for trouble...how can these two not be in each other's path?
1. 1 Danger, Danger Alert

**Hello, EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for choosing my story. This is my first fanfiction outside Twilight. **

**I love vampires. 3**

**Review if you enjoy, let me know what you think. :)**

**Music: Broken Bells. High Road and Crystal Castles. Celestica. Obviously the songs that will inspire me throughout the story. **

**Thanks Again, hope you'll enjoy this first chapter.**

**ATT. Rose.**

* * *

The High Road in Celestica

That was the first time I saw her, as she stepped out of the club.

She looked enrage, but her madness made her…uniquely special. Forget me for staring but what I remember most about her was how she curls her lips, biting her lower half. She gave the best first impression I could ever ask for, one of a woman standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She was biting her nails and fidgeting where she stood, wearing a little black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and seductively and her small red purse hanging for her the elbow from the arm holding the other. She crossed her legs impatiently waiting for something, probably someone. Her phone apparently rang as she took it out and answered it. After a few seconds she started walking across the congested street and disappearing from my sight.

I kept remembering over and over again as we were bound to wait the whole night to enter to the club.

Dylan and Oliver were extremely eager to enter so, I decided to do the wrong thing and use my power of my last name.

"Let's go," The guys immediately flashed me a smile, I rolled my eyes and exited the line.

When we got to the bounce, he looked at us as if we were too young to be in here. I showed him my ID, which he didn't ask for but once he saw my last name, he let me and my two friends pass.

When we entered the club was packed, the woman staring at us like preys and the boy certainly enjoyed being eyed. A couple of girls came to us, whom Dylan gladly accepted to dance with them and Oliver said he was meeting a friend.

A brunette girl came to me with a bright smile.

"I am Bella Swan," she slurred, her breath was mostly mixed with whiskey. Her eyes were puffed probably because she was crying. A man called after her and I left her at the bar and went to a barstool a couple seat down.

I called the bartender and asked him for a Black Velvet. He smirked and started to make my drink that had reached my hand in just a couple of seconds.

I pay for my drink and left to look for a booth behind the various curtain close room in the back. In they were not empty you would find a woman and man making out, other having sex oblivious for those who stared. Once in a while you will find a group of friends being drunk, making out with either of their friends and other having the time of a lifetime and then you usually empty booth left by a couple who wanted more "privacy".

I sat and waited for something, anything to happen. A woman came to me seductively and asked me if I wanted to have a good time, I answered that I did but, she wasn't up to my standards. The woman looks slightly repulse by my reply, but since the woman I saw outside not minutes ago, no other women will look the same through my eyes.

The night didn't go as I wish it would, so I bolted. I haul a cab and told him my addressed, when we had arrived as if fate had nothing to do with it. The woman that was in front of the club ready to show her rage to the world, was showing her rage to a young man that looked familiar. But I couldn't see his face as it was long and hiding his face.

I pay the cab driver and went to the door of my apartment, which of course meant stumbling into them.

"Excuse me," I said to the fighting couple, and wasting all my will to not stare at her. The both parted with a sigh and let me through.

I acted as if I didn't know where my keys were, to hear the loud argument.

"As if!" she answered.

"You have no right to dig into my life,"

"You are my boyfriend, I believe I have a right alright,"

"I had a life before I met you, you cling too much,"

"So it would seem, you need a supervisor to tell you what is right and wrong," she was angry alright and it took a lot of strength to not hit the guy while he treated her like this.

"You are supposed to be my girlfriend, not my babysitter, Schuyler," he scoffed. There was a silent so of course I look behind me finding both staring at me.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, I seem to misplace my keys. I live in apartment D-7, could you…?" I made up an excused so I wouldn't be caught "overhearing" their argument.

"You are Jack, Jack Force?" he asked.

I nodded and signaling the doorknob. She was beginning to tap her foot desperately.

"Forgive her, she is a little not her this evening," he excused for her, which by the look on her she didn't approve of it.

"Not myself!" She scoffed.

"I'll show you!" she started to walked up the stairs and stood in front of me. She grabbed my collar and pulled against her. Her lips crushed mine and I gave in a long passionately kiss, which was rudely interrupted by her boyfriend.

"How dare you?" he shouted at her. He threw the keys at me; I opened the door only to see her stormed out like lighting.

He passed in front of me.

"You liked it, didn't you?" he asked me.

"Personally I did, but…I don't know what is going here. I am just a victim of a beautiful crime," I said honestly.

He scoffed and smirked at me.

"She is a dangerous thing alright," he said as he walked into the elevator.

"Coming or what?" he asked holding the elevator.

"Nah, going to take the stairs," I informed before the doors closed.

"Suit yourself, man," he mumble before the door closed shut.

_Dangerous, uh? Let's see about that._

* * *

**Let's see about that. Jack is going to do something, he might regret or not.**

**Stick around... :)**

**Review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Bye,**

**Rose**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review **

**Thanks,**


	2. 2 Breathless Encouters

**HI! The second chapter came out quite quickly but that is only because it is not edited and I got inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Blood series, Melissa de la Cruz does. I just play a little with her characters. XD**

**This is Schuyler POV. **

**I hope you'll like it. **

**Review and let me know what you think! :P**

**Music: Florence + the Machine, "I am not calling you a liar," **

**Thanks to my first critic HappyGirl. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: Breathless Encouters_**

**_The High Road to Celestica_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Really?" I questioned Michael as he told me millions of excuses to leaving me here, alone.

I stood waiting for him, before the phone rang and showering me with endearments before I knew he was standing me up.

When I decided it was time for me to leave, so that people would not think I was about to go in a killing spree, I crossed the street and started walking towards my apartment.

New York City was a place where talking to yourself on the street it is not only weird but, normal. People passed you by and don't even care what kind of people walked or surround you.

Michael dares to stand me up on our second date. He was my boyfriend, but we decided that it was time to have fun again; I still believed he was having fun elsewhere.

Dating was such a rush with Michael; he could always impress me with his personality. He was funny, smart and he loved spending time with his family. In other words he was good company, I was in good company and his loyalty runs through his veins.

I had fallen for him, but when everything about him was out of on the open, I kept wondering why our relationship didn't move forward.

I decided to eat since my stomach was begging for a little treat. I stopped in my favorite ice cream parlor, which gladly Michael didn't know anything about. This was a piece of me, I hadn't given away.

The bells attached to the door rang as I enter. Joe saw him and smiled, I smiled back.

"The usual, Schuyler?" he asked. I nodded.

A man silently tiptoed out of the parlor, curiously I looked back only to see Michael escaping with my, _our _neighbor Mimi.

"Joe, hold that for me please…I going to kick some ass,"

I stepped out of the parlor and search for his blond long hair.

"MICHAEL," I screamed, before he started walking faster.

"I know where you live," I mumbled to myself.

I reenter the parlor and eat my ice cream in cold silent. Joe asked me several times if everything was okay; I continued to answer everything was just peachy. When I finished my ice cream, it had almost forgotten why I was mad or who I mad at. Ice cream does that to you.

Joe offered me a cab, but I decline gracefully. I started walking to my apartment that was not a couple blocks away. It had taken me over an hour to eat my ice cream.

I saw Michael sitting in front of our apartment, hand covering his face and his hair hid the rest of him.

I walked passed him, ignoring his irritating presence.

"Wait," he voice coldly said.

I stopped in the middle of the stairs. I did not turn around to face him as my anger grew second after second.

"What?" I spat at his as my patient grew shorter.

"I…I,"

"I what, Michael?" I spat at him again.

"I am not going to make excuses again," he started talking.

"What a change," I mumble silently.

"I, need space, from you. We are not as in love as we used to,"

I scoffed. He sighed.

"Please turn around," he asked, which I did and walked down the stairs again to meet him face to face.

"Now, continue," I said crossing my arms.

"I didn't mean to do this, I have never cheated on you, but I wanted more than this," he moved his hand back and forth.

"You think I don't? Why were we going out tonight?" I asked.

"Because, I don't know, wanted some fun,"

"Exactly, because we are in this together and if we don't try we will never know," my tone was cold but, this was expected.

"You are with your buddies, or whore most days and I haven't even tell you about that! Because I believe the man I fell in love with is there, just needs to come out,"

"Have you been investigating me?"

"I? A jealous girlfriend?" I scoffed.

"No way," he mumbles.

"I went to your office one night and saw something that if I hope to never see again, would forgive you for it. I forgave you because you never kissed them and called them endearments and not by their names. Over and over I went to the office to surprise you, yet everything someone else had beaten me to it," I said.

"You should've called,"

"To warn you?" I scoffed.

"You are such a bitch, trying to control my life,"

When he said this, a man had stepped out of a cab that pulled in front of our building.

"Excuse me," he said as we parted way.

I took a couple breaths in and out while the man entered the building; he stayed there trying to find his keys. I wanted to be in my bed, so the heck with it.

"As if!" I screamed at Michael.

"You have no right to dig in my life," he spat back,

"You are my boyfriend, I believe I have right alright," I said which I was right because I should know what my boyfriend is "doing" with someone else.

"I had a life before I met you, you cling too much," he said which did it.

"So it would seem, you need a supervisor to tell you what is right and wrong," Honestly the guy though I was being clingy, while he was a cheater.

"You are supposed to be my girlfriend, not my babysitter, Schuyler," he scoffed.

I was silent as the presence of the man at the door became more noticeable. I was about to slap Michael, but having witnesses that lived in my building was not a good idea.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, and I seem to misplace my keys. I live in apartment D-7, could you…?" the man asked. I could see him clearly now.

"You are Jack, Jack Force?" Michael asked astonish as if someone famous lived in our building. I grew desperately and started to tap my foot.

"Forgive her; she is a little not her this evening," Michael excused my behavior, which I didn't like because that would make me the villain and not the victim.

"Not myself!" I scoffed. I moved my eyes to see the man and planned to do something extremely random, because since I met Michael he was told over and over again how random I was, which he always found interesting of me.

"I'll show you!" I started walking up the stairs and to the stranger (which apparently lived in my building), and stood in front of him. I grabbed his jacket's collar and pulled him to me, my lips crushed his passionately.

_Man, doesn't this man know how to kiss._

"How dare you?" Michael shouted breaking up the breathless, speechless kiss that I share with this perfect stranger.

I need to breath and as I stormed out, my cheeks grew hotter by the second.

_Best Kiss ever! _I thought as I reached Oliver's apartment, he wasn't in, probably with his other guy friends.

I sat down on his building stairs and thought over and over again,

_What the fuck?_

_

* * *

_

**When will these two colliade once again, she knows where he lives and he kind of knows where she lives.**

**Both are interested for the other in different way, but has fate got other plans?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please do let me know what you think XD**

**Take care,**

**ATT.**

**Rose,**

**l**

**l**

**V **

**Review plz and thank you!**


	3. 3 ReIntroductions

**Hi guys! Woah, I am so happy I got to finish this, because it means college isn't abusing me too much. But I did take my time, I am tired, VERY tired.**

**Plz, comment, or review. I will be happy to hear from you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Blood series, in any way only Melissa de la Cruz does. **

**Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Re-introductions

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

As I walked out of my apartment I couldn't help but, to wait for someone to exit one of the few doors lining in the hallway. Maybe it could be her coming out of one of the few doors on this floor. I had a dirty, dark secret that I lot people didn't know about, except my father Michael, that was the same as me. Sadly, I was breaking the rules just thinking about her. But she was something mesmerizing, unlikely for me to forget.

I gave up as none of the doors open for me, or for her. She lived in the same building, but how was I going to find her without looking like a weirdo or worse stalker pulling her further away from me? Since that night, as she came out of the club, she was forever glue to my mind.

I took a cab to work, in New York traffic was nightmare, but once you knew how long it usually takes, you risk taking them without being impatient. My phone rang; I noticed it was my secretary.

"Mr. Force, your sister on the line, she said she was calling you but, did not answer," she informed me, her voice slightly trembling, because I looked like my father and he was one who gave you the chills.

"Brittany, please I am not my father," I said letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir,"

"Pass her through,"

"Of course,"

The line beep and you hear my sister discussing wardrobes for tonight's coming out party of some kind.

"Mimi," I said. She did not like a woman in my building named Mimi as well. But she said that when you say Mimi, they imagine her first.

"Hey, Bro! Why don't ya pick up the phone?"

"Probably because you dialed wrong, I did not hear it," I said looking out of the traffic we were twenty blocks away.

"Are you coming by tonight?"

"Hell yeah, sis, as long as there is booze," I said and the taxi driver chuckled lowly.

"Good, then see you tonight," she said getting back to business and hung up.

The traffic was as always never have expected otherwise. I looked out of the window as rain pour down as if I had nothing better to do and saw a woman getting soak and various bags around her and a small umbrella barely covering her from the rain.

When the taxi launch forward I could see clearly the woman's face, it was Schuyler. She look slightly annoyed, I couldn't blame her as she was getting soak.

"Stop for a moment please," I asked the driver and he pulled to the side. I open the door and got slightly wet myself.

"Schuyler!" the woman turned to me and I could see her eyes which were pleading for warmth and not water.

"Yes?" her trembling voice.

"Share a cab, my treat," I offered. She smiled and came towards me.

"You are getting wet also, don't want that." – She smile and put us both under the umbrella. Her proximity to me gave me a spark of electricity. – "do I know you?" she asked.

_Oh right._

"My name is Jack; I live in your building. I saw you the other day fighting with your boyfriend; I am the rude guy who asked for the missing keys." I said to her my voice starting to tremble thanks to the cold of the rain.

"Oh, now I remember. Actually thanks, I would've been dealing for a funeral if you hadn't stop me," she laughed. I let out a big smile.

But I notice something weird. I did not smell her…not one bit.

_She couldn't be _

"How about that ride?" I asked wishing for its warmth.

"Sure, thanks," she said getting inside the cab.

"Thanks buddy," I said to the driver. He nodded and went back to traffic.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked my newly found companion.

"New York Stock Exchange, Wall Street," she informed.

"You were going far, and walking?"

"Subway," she complied.

"What do you do?"

"I am a stockbroker," I was shocked she took the subway.

"And what do you do Mr. Jack?" she asked.

"I am the CEO of Quantum Times," she might have heard of this company since we hold stocks.

"Oh yeah, I was an adviser a few years back as an intern. I guess that is why you seem so familiar," her answer shocked me. I could never forget her face, so it was very unlikely I have met her before.

"I don't believe I have met you before,"

"Oh no why would you? I was a student then practicing my internship," she said looking straight to my eyes.

She couldn't be more perfect; everything about her pulled me in. Her eyes, her smile and the way she talked. If I knew her more, perhaps I might fall in love.

_Fall in love? Did I just…?_

I clear my throat.

"I believe I am reaching my stop, but before stepping out. Tonight there is a coming out party that my sister is throwing; I wish you could accompany me. Will you?"

"I'm going to a party myself this evening, 'Clashing Lights' it is called. So I-"

"That's it! That my sister's party," I interrupted her, excited and highly confused as to why she was invited.

"I am sorry…I am going with someone else," - she could easily disappoint me. - "but, I'll save you the last dance, how about that?" she offered and there I was, happy again.

"Love that, see you this evening Miss Schuyler," I said flashing a smile and getting inside my building.

**_Clashing Appearances_**

**_SPOV_**

As Jack stepped outside the cab, I couldn't help but to feel excited for tonight. Oliver had asked me to go with him and since he is my best friend I just couldn't back out of it.

He intrigues me, but that couldn't be. We Blue Bloods could not mix with humans; it was not right or allowed.

As I go to work which was mostly screaming at people about the numbers going up and down every thirty minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about what _would_ happen tonight.

My ex-boyfriend Mike was a blue blood but a low one. I was royal…the last Royal.

My family has been wiped out; only few have survived and disowned their names. I encourage myself to own it.

Tonight's party will be around humans but, a rumor circulated that it at a certain hour the lights will change and the blue bloods will appeared. This will be the first time at seeing The Royals of New York City; they are named J and M. I don't know more about them.

I came to New York thanks to my internship at Quantum Times. I did not know Jack, but he sure looked quite familiar. A bond grew, one I felt before with Oliver.

Oliver was a blue blood as well, if not royal a normal one; the kind I preferred having around. When the time came, I left work and went to my apartment in the upper Manhattan. I couldn't decide whether to tell Lorena about tonight, so she could go all girly on me or not tell her at all and work with what I knew. I decided to call her, in the back of my mind I knew I did it to impresses or make Jack take a double-take on me. I didn't know whether he will be there, even if he said he was Mimi the planner's brother. Some people no matter how important they might be just didn't attend those parties.

I glance at my clock after getting out of the shower only three hours before the party. I grew more nervous than before, Jack, a man whom I didn't know, was producing butterflies in my small, yet strong stomach.

Lorena was getting ready for my make-over, when I was clean and naturally pretty I sat down in my chair in a silky robe and waited for Lorena to work her magic.

Blue Bloods had a certain color running through their veins, and I believe our name said it. We had blue blood running through our veins. But mine, or royals had a special bonus to it. A fabulous rose's torn body simulating as if they were veins. They were but, it looks like a tattoo.

Jack was on my mind from the make-up start to the getting into the limo. I couldn't betray Oliver in that way even if he can't read my mind, but he ask me out and he should be the one my thoughts be of.

When we arrived at the top-club on the east of Manhattan, every paparazzo was there to take pictures of celebrities or high society people. I grabbed the offering elbow of Oliver, he looked at me and smile. If I didn't already know or got used to the idea of Oliver being my best friend/brother, I would've fallen for the guy. He has always made me smile and be comfortable with myself and never had to hide my true identity as I had to with humans.

As we reached the red carpet making everybody that came in truly important, tons of paparazzi took my picture, for the fun of it, Oliver and I posed for a few of them. A few minute later, we finally had entered what no longer appeared to be a club, but a high modern affair ball room.

The main colors were scarlet red, gold and shimmering silver. The ceiling was cover with semi-transparent white drapes. As if they were falling small Chinese scarlet lanterns laminated or gave the room a more appropriate light. The columns were dressed in small shimmering silver ribbons, not in bows or anything of that sort, but simply wrapped around it. The tables had a beautiful table center, which was a bouquet of rose, tulips and lilies. A weird combination but, the colors went with one another.

Each scarlet with a silver line combination of plates had a small name giving directions of whom should seat there.

Oliver tugged my arm and pulled us to the cocktail bar.

"Jack Daniels, please" Oliver said, but I was still astonished of the room, who look like a dream for people who still had their inner child but, believe we must behave of our current age.

"Schuyler?" Oliver snapped me out of my trance.

"The room is breathtaking, isn't?" I said looking at Oliver warm eyes.

"Yes," he said looking at me instead of the room. I shifted my head, put fingers above my mouth and smile, I knew I was blushing.

"Stop it,"

"Never" he said with a kind smile.

"Schuyler, do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, a martini," Oliver asked for my drink and handed it to me.

_Yummy_

"Where are we seated?" I asked. Oliver showed me the formal pristine invitation.

"Table…53,"

"Let's go to the Map," in each of the affairs there was always something called the Map, which was exactly that. It gave direction to the entire room, where the tables were, the cocktail bar, bathroom, designated smoking areas, private rooms, among other things.

Oliver moved his finger across the Map and finally found our table. It was in the east side of the room not the last table but, almost to the center of the room.

We sat down and started talking about work, life and whatever might have happen in between.

I told him about Jack, but he too didn't know him, but though was kind of familiar. I told him he would be here tonight and if he saw him, he might recognize him.

After introductions and protocol finished, the band started to play and Oliver asked me to dance.

We dance a couple of time until I decided I had enough for a while. We dance tango, disco and some techno.

When we sat down, I saw a small rose and a letter attached to it above my name-scripted plate.

_I cannot wait to dance with you tonight._

_J_

And in that moment I couldn't either. Forgetting Oliver momentarily, I met his disappointing and sad eyes.

"I promised him a dance," I said.

"I am yours from the start and rest of it and you know it," that certainly cheered him up.

After dinner, there was a small auction of…people.

The first one was a woman, brunet with small features. Her name was Olive. _Ironic, isn't?_

Her bidding started at a thousand and stayed a thousand by the boyfriend.

The second one was a man, short blonde hair, around five seven. He was dressed handsomely and cute. His name was Jasper which was perfect for him for some reason.

His bidding started at a thousand but skyrocket to twenty four thousand.

_Whoa!_ That was some bidding.

The room was fairly balance of man and woman, and after this Jasper guy the room grew interesting.

After a couple of more people were bid off, the next name was not expected.

"For the last date will be Schuyler Van Alen," the woman at the podium found me with her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, no!" I told Oliver.

"It will be fun," he was so calm about it.

"You did this!" he let out a devilish smile.

"All for a good cause," he said lifting me up and almost dragging me to the stage. I didn't complain a lot; after all it was something fun to do and for a good cause.

When I reached the stage the woman formally presented me.

"Schuyler Van Alen, works as a stockbroker, loves walking barefoot in the beach after midnight. She loves to read and go out with friends. She knows a very good time even at work and if it is loyalty you seek with her you will look no further. We will start the bidding at one thousand,"

"One thousand," Oliver said.

"Do I hear, two thousand?" the woman said.

"Two thousand," a man in the back whom I couldn't see said.

"Do I hear, three thousand?"

"Three thousand," Oliver inquired.

"Four thousand," the invisible man said.

"Five thousand," a woman said which surprised me entirely.

"Six thousand," Oliver inquired again.

It went on like this between Olive, the mystery man and the woman.

"I got a caller for ten million dollars," that was the last call, and boy didn't I know it.

"Fifty millions dollar for a date with the young lady," I search for the voice and saw Jack leaning against one of the columns.

I grew red as a tomato and search for Oliver's face, which appeared to be disappointed and sad. I knew he couldn't top that.

He shrugged and went back to our table with his shoulder slumped down.

"Fifty millions, going once…going twice…,… sold for fifty million dollars," the woman hit the gravel and everyone applauded for the excited that grew over from the very beginning.

I stepped down and met Jack in front of the stairs.

"That was something alright, wasn't it?" I said.

"Yes, and boy did I hit the jackpot or what?" he said with a melting laugh.

"Jack, I promised the dance and now the date, but right now I have an emotionally wounded best friend, will you excuse me for a moment?" I said, he smile and bowed.

"Of course, my fair lady,"

He moved but, before disappearing I called out to him. He turned quite fast and faced me.

"Thank you for the beautiful flower,"

"Nothing compared to you," he said and disappeared.

Oliver was sitting down, playing with his phone.

"Olly," I tried my southing voice.

As I started and successfully put him in a good mood, my effort had to go down the drain as Jack claimed his promised dance.

I reached Oliver's face and kissed him slightly but seductively on his cheek.

"You are what he will never be," I whisper in his ear, he smiled and nodded. I turn to Jack offering his hand I took it politely and he led to the middle of the dance floor.

An instrumental song started, our feet perfectly in sync with the other, our hand barely noticing their owner, but it was his eyes that swept me and sent me to a trance.

It was midnight.

The lights had suddenly gone off. And a white almost silver one illuminated our skin.

I saw my rose torn body-like veins glowing in the dark, the hidden petals were hidden in my scalp. I followed the veins to my wrist but, I noticed they did not end. The kept going until…Jack's beautiful neck.

"Oh, god," I exclaimed not feeling comfortable of separating myself from him just yet.

"Beautiful," he said and smile like if his world was complete.

_Oh, god,_ I thought. I had lied to Oliver.

Jack was what I was, a blue blood and by the look of his veins design…he was one of the five main families.

It all came together,

Jack was one of the Royals of New York.

And boy was I in trouble or what?

* * *

**Thanks! XD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review, comment whatever you like! **

**3**


	4. 4 Hide, run away or fight

**Hi! I finally finished after working several college projects. **

**Thanks for picking my story, I hope you have been liking it so far.**

**Let me know what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing that has to do with Blue Blood, Melissa de la Cruz is the sole author of Blue Bloods and I thank her for writing such cool books.**

**PS: Thanks to HappyGirl and crystallee94121 for your comments. :D **

**

* * *

**

**So far:**

**Schuyler and Jack find out they are both royals. **

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**HRC**_

_**Hide, run away or fight?**_

_**

* * *

**_

I couldn't see clear past the dark sky, the stars did not shine my way nor did the gray moon. I kept running not seeing what reality seem to be. Olive and I kept running never looking back not even if the world was ending.

Which it certainly was…our world was quickly disappearing. Blue Bloods no longer in clusters, always running just like we were and there was the other percentage, but those lived in our distant memories were they were known a sane and not suicidal. Jack and I got separated two years ago, but we promised to find each other on the way to the end and if before better.

Being among humans has never be such work, but since that night when,

_All hell broke loose._

_

* * *

_

I had been dancing with Jack when they had killed the lights and made us, Blue Bloods, appeared. Jack and I did not stare at each other's faces because our eyes were obviously staring at our veins that perfectly continued one's end. When the lights were back up, the silence in the room grew. I did not notice other Blue Bloods only Jack and in the back of my mind I knew Oliver had shined too.

Jack moved his eyes and met mine. He did not smile or comment on what we had both just witness. This was the first royal I had met from the very beginning, since I knew my existence as a Blue Blood.

He removed his hands from mine and disappeared in the mist of everything. Confusing running through me and I couldn't move from that small place I was. I felt someone touch my shoulder and in hope it would be Jack I turn as fast a Blue Blood could, but my smile grew into a line as I saw Oliver with a small hinted smile.

"I met over three blue bloods, they were sitting in our table! Can you believe it?" I was still speechless. He nudges my shoulder, but I did not made anything to let him know I was still there, but then again was I?

No wonder I was attracted to Jack in the first place. He was a blue blood and so was I, but that didn't happen to normal blue bloods, because I did not felt it with Oliver…only Jack, a royal. Was my attraction brought solemnly by our blood and our title?

I grew disappointed as the theory crept inside my mind.

Olive nudges me again, my eyes divert to his and he rolled his eyes.

"You act like you have never seen a blue blood in your life? How many did you witness?" he asked me.

I moved to our table, ignoring the hand in my back that I felt that had possessive written all over it.

"One," I finally said.

"You did not do much of that when you met me," I heard a hit of sadness in his voice, but I shrugged it off.

"It was Jack, he is one of the Royals of New York," I informed him.

"Oh, sh-" someone had stepped behind me cutting Oliver off.

"Schuyler, can I please talk to you?" Jack's sweet voice, made my mind go blank.

He offered his hand and I took it gently wishing that if there were a spark of electricity, it wouldn't happen right now. Silently I waited for it, but it never came.

He led me to the corridors that surrounded the center of the elegant room. The former club had small rooms for "people's activities" this was not a hostel, but it a place where you were not judge of what you did, as long as it wasn't disrespectful and distasteful.

He had entered one, that was when I noticed our hands were never intertwined. I was confused whether I was feeling relieved or disappointed.

I followed him and he had already sat down in the "watcher's seat" – so it was called – he did not speak, but his eyes met mine and gave a lecture longer and deeper than I would've heard.

I broke the physical silence.

"Jack, I don't know what you are really thinking, my thoughts are a mess but, are yours?"

"I have never met another royal, but my sister and I never felt the attraction I had felted with you," the use of past tense made me realized I was not relieved… not at all.

"Felted?" I blurted my disappointment out loud.

His lips form a gently, filled smile that warmed parts of my body I never thought I would feel again.

"Feel…," he sheepishly admitted.

I felt my cheeks redden.

"Beautiful," his voice silently spoke.

He sat up and before I could blink he was standing in such proximity that if I moved forward I might as well fusion with him, but then again that isn't bad… not if you think about it in a certain way.

His lips almost reached mine, but screams stopped us.

We diverted our eyes to the curtains that protected our privacy. Jack open slowly and slightly the middle of the scarlet red curtain and after a second or two, he faced me again.

"We have to go," the commotion grew bigger. When we stepped out a Silver Blood was standing on the small stage as if he were the host or –better- honor guest of the evening. All the humans and blue bloods were surrounded by the other silver bloods.

I pulled Jack gently back into the small room.

"They are too many," I whispered.

He nodded agreeing with me.

It was then we started hearing more terrified screams, human screams.

Jack took one more peek at the –probably- horrifying stage and turned back to me. He held out his hand and slowly we started creeping against the walls, but something stops us.

"Royals, royals, where art thou?" the Silver blood on stage sang. His voice was slimy but, something about it gave me more than goose bumps; it was like if it was voice out of a violin playing a horror song. His voice was horrible yet, obviously entrancing.

"You want to live? Find me Jack, Mimi and Schuyler, and I might just grant it," he suggested in a creepy voice to the crowd.

One silver blood broke the wall of silver blood to make an exit and hunt us down if they wished to live and thought they were actually going to give them a chance.

Olive immediately spotted me and his face might be composed but, I knew he solemnly feared for me.

"Go," Jack said.

"Run," I said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"You got to that side and I'll go to the other slowly, I meet you outside," he nodded, thinking that was the best we could do, without been caught both of us.

I started walking against the wall, very silently so that the silver bloods couldn't hear me. I saw Jack finally leave and when I reached the center of the room the leader had already stepped down so nobody would notice me. I would do this unexpectedly; no one will ever see it coming.

Like a queen I started walking forward and lifted the right side of my dress and took the long but thin knife that I had kept hidden.

The first silver blood I came in contact with died almost instantly as I plunge the long katana from the back and into his heart piercing his chest.

The silver blood next to it, made his move and others started coming. I squat and turn when I lifted my body I plunged the knife into the heart and I took it out while he fell to the ground. I had caught a second of Olive that had started to fight with the katana he had also hidden.

The other blue bloods started to escape, other fought with what they could…killing themselves in the process and those who wanted to fight knew they couldn't, fled. The number of Silver bloods was rapidly decreasing.

Someone had killed the lights, but we the blue and silver bloods were more than capable of seeing in the dark.

If I wasn't actually fighting to stay alive, I would've notice more the celestial design of the silver veins.

It was beautiful, why were they evil with such a beautiful design? I kept wondering as I staked each silver blood that came to me.

When the room felt silent, I knew it was finally over. We had killed over ten silver bloods. It might sound like a small number, but silver bloods were so much faster and tougher than us. But with experience and killer badass attitude, I guess Oliver and I could take a few more.

The lights finally turned on.

I was wrong.

There more than twelve bodies lying, some were blue bloods whose veins shut down after they died but, their eyes, our eyes, turn as blue as our veins were.

My white dress was scarlet, mixed with silver. All vampires had some blood within them…their heart was filled with red blood, their humans heart. That is how the phrase;

"Inside of us there will be always light and reason,"

It was when the blood left their heart; it becomes power, venom… insanity.

Oliver and I stared at each other and left the now bloody, filled with death room. When we finally reached outside we saw all blue bloods, humans had probably already dispersed, waiting.

When we stopped outside a thunderclap suddenly started. Oliver couldn't help but smile, but I knew we had lost lives of our kind and this situation should be taken into serious consideration. It was in that moment I knew the reason of the attack, _we_, the royals. I felt instantly guilty that because of me, blue bloods, were dead, lying lifeless on the floor and only 7 Silver bloods, excluding the leader, were dead when I knew they were more in that room.

Jack gasped for air and ran to me as soon as he saw me. He holds me tight and I felt his lips touch my ear.

"I thought they had taken you," he whispered sweetly into my ear.

I couldn't smile, even if hearing those words made my night slightly better.

"Jack, I am sorry. But we cannot be together," I finally realized. It was because we were all together this evening that they had attacked and I knew it, and I couldn't ask him to leave his sister behind. I continued before he could speak up

"Teach our kind to fight, make the stronger… if you need me to do so, I'll be there. But you know the reason they attacked tonight, I know you do… they asked for _us_ not anyone else," I finished.

"Stay and teach them…and me, how to fight," he pleaded; his words held double meaning we both knew that.

"I will. We'll teach them how to fight," I dragged Oliver in this before I knew it; I couldn't do this without my best friend.

My eyes diverted where Oliver was standing and nodded as if he knew what I promised he would do.

Jack let me go and started walking to the crowd of blue bloods. I walked to Oliver and told him about what we were going to do. There was a moment all eyes diverted to us. The men nodded and the woman also, some obviously were against it, but Jack informed it wasn't obligated, but if they could reflect on tonight, on how they had fled from the scene because there was nothing they could do to protect their kind. With time he manages to convince them all.

We were starting a blue blood society, one that would stick together…here in the city of New York. Oliver held me tight on our way back to our apartment. The entire ride there, I couldn't help but, to remember my first silver blood attack.

_He had been fast and strong, but Oliver, the little he knew about vampires in fictional novels was that they are truly killed with a strike through the heart. He had a small silver metal instrument and plunged it into his heart, before the silver blood could react to the counterattack._

_After that we had rolled into different martial arts and master them in no time –thanks to our blue blood- and added the part of plunging a certain object into the chest, because if our teachers found out about that…well, we could've been in big trouble in high school._

_We practiced we crash dummy we had stolen, because they were very hard…like a silver blood's skin or so said Oliver, but he was telling the truth…except they weren't that hard. But we were young; he wasn't as strong as he is now in that first attack._

Oliver whispered our arrival, and opened the car door. I stepped out and entered the seven-story building and took the elevator; he opened the door to our apartment.

He started heading to his room, but something stopped him. I noticed it was my hand clutched to the back side of his shirt. He had always been there through scary times, why would now be any different?

He unclutched my arm and took it, heading with me to my room. He swoop me off my feet and lay me in the comfortable bed. He held my waist, kissed my hair and I knew he had fallen asleep.

_Everything changes…silver bloods will attack and come back for more blood…for us, for me. I had to protect everyone, including myself. There is something big going on and I don't like it. I am scared for Oliver, Jack, Mimi, our kind…and me that at the end all the effort we will put in, will be for nothing…we will be wiped out._

_I can't let that happen…_

My thoughts were as dark as the night, with a small light of hope and courage shinning among them.

I had cried myself to sleep that starless night.

* * *

**Woah, what kind of army or order will Jack and Schuyler will create? **

**"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life," - Winston Churchill **

**Sign up for alerts to know what happens next as soon as I update it!**

**Thanks, Lov, your fellow writer, Rose.**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review, if you'll like. (I like to know what you think of it so far,)**


	5. 5 The Beginning

**Hi, thanks for waiting. I got the next chapter up and running. This one was very hard, because I need to start the mission of hunting Silver Bloods and in order to do that several things had to happen.**

**Hope you like this chapter,**

**Let me know what you think in a review.**

**A special thanks, to all who had given me reviews, the next chapter that will be unforgettable will be dedicate to you. Only the best for the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Blood series or nothing related to it or to Melissa de la Cruz. But I do own this plot.**

**A/N: Jack and Schuyler are going to have some fun in this chapter, but not as much as the next. **

**Thanks, Rose ^^**

* * *

**High Road to Celestica**

**Chapter 5: The beginning**

* * *

_In the beginning God, created light and among it was heaven and hell, because how could he distinguish them if not by their opposite side._

_Then by the whispering angels, He created life. Animals from all shapes and sizes roam the earth free as He wanted._

_He, then, noticed something. Angels and Himself could speak to each other…He knew animals as well, but something about communicating was essential._

_He created life, this was man, God is not a man, but the image is yet the same. Man was alone along the animals He created; yet watching each animal with its mate the man couldn't help but to feel lonely._

_The angels couldn't disagree with His decisions, because they came from love and there is nothing on earth against it. They knew the opposite of love was void which did not exist. The angels watched from a safe distance the man, how he interacted with nature and the life that surrounded him._

_How could he feel lonely when he truly wasn't?_

_I believe the man, couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have mate like the animals he lived among._

_God watched how question started to emerged from the man, he was perfect because he was made from God, so of course, he would know something was missing even if he knows it does not exist._

_One night, He created a beautiful, enchanting woman. When the man woke up…he had fallen in love, he knew this, because what he felt for her wasn't the same as he felt for nature or the animals._

_He watch as both man and woman interacted and God knew He had made the right choice._

_But, from afar angels…who had free will and so they started to question God's true reason for creating mankind._

_And one angel in specific dares to confront God and demand to hear the truth from him._

_"Father, why have you created an inferior kind?" Lucifer asked._

_"My son, why are you here?" God asked._

_"Because I want to know why you have created them?" he replies with another question._

_"That is not what I asked, I asked, why are you here, among us?" God asked again._

_Lucifer did not know the answer, but he replied anyway._

_"Because you created us," Lucifer said. God smiled at his son and padded him on the back._

_"What does that has to do with them?" Lucifer hissed._

_God looked highly disappointed._

_"Son, your eyes are open yet you are not seeing," God let out a sigh and continued._

_"Lucifer, I created them because I wanted to, not because you think I'll replace you, my love is equal for each creature that is created by me. Do not oppose me for I am saying the truth," God already knew the __boiling feeling inside of him._

_"Father, I shall see your point when I am like you, I'll respect you when I learn what is truly like to be you, I shall leave the heavens whom I call home, to create one especially for me and by me. I shall create the other side of the coin you have made," With this God sent Lucifer to the opposite of heaven and buried his soul in the pits of hell. God was lamenting the loss of his son, yet He shall always love him, no matter what he had become._

_As time went by…God created something after knowing what Lucifer was yet to create of his own._

_Lucifer lasted 3 days to create a Silver Blood._

_But God had secretly created a Blue Blood from his beloved angel, Archangel Raguel, Angel of God. The first Blue Blood that roam the earth along with God's second Blue Blood the Archangel Pitis Sophia, Angel of Creation and side by side were watching from afar._

_But Lucifer had done it, he created something to wipe mankind and soon what God had sent to protect his recent creation. He sent over a hundred and twenty souls of angels to roam the earth along with Adam and Eve; he had first sent two angels dressed as Blue Bloods: guardians of light._

_But Lucifer had reel Eve aside and God watched as His daughter was dared to do what she was prohibited to do, the snake, Lucifer in disguise, looked up and saw God shaking his head from side to side. Lucifer grinned, one of victory, knowing God saw it in the back of his mind._

_After this, the Original Sin was committed. But God never left His children who were tricked by Lucifer._

_Silver Bloods where after Red Bloods and so the hunting began and the Blue Blood's mission commence, but little did they know that when a Silver Blood tasted for the first time for its kind the blood of a Blue Blood, they had a new target…_

_Red Bloods stood aside and started creating their civilization aside from the Blue and Silver Bloods._

_But Blue Bloods roam the earth to continue their principal mission; their next mission was to protect their own kind._

_And more angels descended from heaven to be in the bodies of human-like shells. The red bloods unknown of their guardian angels, paid no attention whatsoever to the war that was beginning to start between to God's and Lucifer's deadly creations._

* * *

"Jack, move" Schuyler said as I stepped out of the taxi. I didn't expect her to be here to early, some people like to sleep.

"Schuyler, please calm down. Silver Bloods aren't going to attack us on daylight…they can't you know," she let out sigh and let go of the door.

"But, I'll if you don't get out faster, I have to work you know?" she said crossing her arms.

"Why are you like this?" I said starting to walk toward the building that was on sale. It wasn't a building but an old mansion with lots of offices. In New York it was all about location, if you wanted something in particular, you had to know where to look.

"Because…," she couldn't forge an answer which obviously made me smile.

"Because I am here, right?" When I looked at her after she delayed the answer, she was turning her head to the side. She looked cute when she blushed.

"Jack, we can't be together with all that's going on, two royals together isn't a good thing, you know?" I didn't the sound of that.

"Because we're royals," she felt disappointed by the truth of her words. Yet I couldn't follow her reason.

"Why? Aren't two royals better than one?" I said while opening the door to the building/mansion/will-be-school.

"Two royals whom are targeted together, if we were silver bloods then that would be good," she said while inclining forward to see faster the rooms of the first floor.

"I believe you are wrong," I gave the last word.

I looked at her trying to make her see my side of the situation or reasoning.

As we entered the grand building we were astonish for what we were experiencing. The grand foyer had wooden floor, as we walked forward we saw the grand stairway that parted in two. One would enter the east wing and the other the west wing. On the second floor there are eight classrooms that were perfect for general classes.

As she walked through the last hallways on the east wing, I took it upon myself to figure out all the process we will have to do.

"I think is perfect," after a lot of quite she had spoken up.

"Really? I think so too,"

"What we will call it?" she asked which got me thinking, we must have the perfect name for battle grounds.

"I don't know, but from some reason the name Lurriel bounces my head" Schuyler said as we walked out of the building. We drove to the office of the real estate agent to finish the process of buying the school.

* * *

**Seven months later**

* * *

Schuyler found herself seated in front of a desk and I was starring into oblivion hearing her voice speak up her thoughts.

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No, sorry"

"Yes"

"No way, her mother gives me the creeps,"

"Schuyler, don't take this the wrong way, but we need the money. Think about the war we are upon. They haven't attacked since seven months ago," I said as she passed or approved the students that would make the first graduating class.

Over the past seven months after buying the building, we began the process of opening a school dedicated to Blue Bloods that were only taught by their parents how to use their magic, but no one were teaching them the things we were up against.

We had professors all around the world come in and accepted the cause, others backed off thinking they were better off without being in the middle in danger. The general classes were Red Bloods who swore to secrecy when more specific classes were run by Blue Bloods.

Oliver and Schuyler were on battle duty while I was taking private classes since we were royals. Mimi agreed to be an Arts professor.

Schuyler and I decided to finish up for tonight, or at least I hope we would.

"Would you like some dinner?" I asked knowing the answer but, as always it didn't hurt to try.

"Sure, why don't? We deserve a night to ourselves…after all this," she said along with a smile.

She said yes? really? Is not my imagination?

"Wait…what?" I said like the idiot I was.

"I am hungry for Italian," she replies back.

"Italian, it is," I said standing up and taking out jackets. Schuyler stacked up some final papers on her desk.

"You know, Merville Macroll?" she asked while putting her hands on her jacket.

"Yes," she buttons her jacket up.

"His mother died of uncertain causes, the report says, she was institutionalize because she went crazy on her son, I quote she said to him 'Turn to our side, turn to the gate which leave you in glory, save yourself by killing who you are', I believe she turn into a Silver Blood that is the reason I accepted him, she might communicate again with him and also we offer more protection," she explain which only lead to an unhealthy worry inside of me.

"Smart and dangerous," I said opening the door.

"Risky but, worth it…perhaps,"

We left the building which had new beds, showers, everything was complete. The school would be opening in three weeks and so in two weeks the last piece would be the food. Blood was not an easy thing to find when you need a shipment at least once a week for over 600 vampires.

The students would arrive on August 3. Schuyler and I were excited for mention purposes.

We when to Little Italy in New York to a restaurant called Bella Italia.

"Jack?" Schuyler took me out of my momentarily trance.

"Yes?"

"What do you think what could have happen if the Silver Bloods wouldn't have attacked that night?" she asked.

"Well, mostly about how could've gotten lucky," I said which made Schuyler laugh.

"You and me, both,"

What does she wanted to sleep with me as well?

"You wanted to…?" I asked, obviously blushing as a red tomato.

Schuyler coughed as if she had drunk some water.

"Jack, let's not fool ourselves, we are adults and have certain needs, I won't ignore it or deny them… will you?" she said calmly which for me was much unexpected.

The waiter came and took our order. Schuyler and I put aside the topic and started talking about how school was progressing, any mistakes on the rules, and the mission, extracurricular activities among other things that concern the school.

"I think we should give the kids the chance to decorate their bedrooms,"

"I think we should too, but we should like limit them, we can't have roommates complaining on our first semester," I added.

There was a radio playing on the restaurant.

"Oh god, I love this song," Schuyler said to me playing with her freshly brought Chicken Alfredo Pasta.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I offered my hand.

She took it gracefully which did wonders to my inner self. Why were we fighting this that I knew was pouring inside of us? I am starting to believe I might love her, but with everything going on I can't afford to let us loose in such time, but Silver Bloods weren't attacking us so far. What if they took three, four probably five years to attack, would I be here wasting precious time to be actually happy?

_That's it!_

The song started to play and so our hand connected.

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not_

_I can only give you everything I've got_

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should_

_But I still love you more than anyone else could_

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight_

_Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right_

_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long_

_Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

_We have got through so much worse than this before_

_What's so different this time that you can't ignore_

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake_

_And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could_

_First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything_

_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned_

_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love_

_And I don't know where to look_

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness__[x2]_

"Schuyler, I think...," _what was I doing? Be a man._

I took her head between my hands and pushed her toward me and gave her a very seductive kiss. Our tongues intertwine and dance as if they were sinful dancers.

"Jack," she said between breaths.

"Check please," she said tugging my tuxedo. I let go and asked the kind man for the check.

_And I don't know where to look_

_My words just break and melt_

_Please just save me from this darkness__[x2]_

We left the restaurant and arrived at my apartment. Our clothes were almost off. I tugged at her button shirt and the zipper of the skirt on her left hip. She unbuttoned my shirt and my belt. Our kisses became more intense. Our need for each other grew, I grabbed her thighs and bring them to my waist.

Our heat got more intense, but God had such timing, it was truly undeniable.

My phone started ringing, but the ringtone was specializing for someone important.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mr. Force, my name is Marvin Collel and I believe we been attacked by Silver Bloods,"

"How do you know they were Silver Bloods?"

"We have one as a hostage,"

"Excuse me?"

"As a hostage, Mr. Force," Mr. Collel informed.

"Where are you, Mr. Collel?" I asked.

"London, England, will you come?" he asked

"Yes, Ms. Van Alen and I will be arriving tomorrow, is that soon enough?" I asked.

"Yes, sir, thank you for your attention to the matter,"

"No, thank you for informing me, we have been constructing a school to teach who we are and who we are up against and what to do when the time comes and the Silver Bloods attack," I said.

"See you, both then, have a safe flight," the man hung up and Schuyler's face was looking straight at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked genuinely worried.

"A clan of Blue Blood in London have a Silver Blood as hostage,"

"Then, are we going to London," it wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, we are,"

_Silver Bloods and Schuyler was a package that would be hard to handle, but not impossible._

_

* * *

_

**TA-DA! I hope I didn't disappoint too much.**

**But the next chapter is in London and I always have believe London to be the city of risk and lust.**

**There is a reason I chose London...**

**I went there about five months ago and LOVED it!**

**I know Jack and Schuyler will share my love for it.**

**Let me know what you though of the chapter.**

**Lots of love, Rose ^^**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Remember ^^**


	6. 6 London

**Happy Holidays for all of you! I am so glad I got to give a present for my readers and this is it! **

**Thanks for been faithful to the story. I choose that this is the story I will continue for all the great praises it has so far!**

**I will try to release the chapters as soon as I can. College for me starts in January 11, 2011. But I would be traveling from 7th to 17th of January to FL, so if you are from FL say Holla!**

**I will start for realz the 19th of Jan to finish the 27th to start again my new semester the 31st of Jan. **

**Okay enough of my busy life. Thanks all for this wonderful year, I wish you all Happy New Year and that all you wish from the bottom of your heart come true! 3 I will have you in my hearts as I always do when I write, imagine what the hell I am going to write about and when I finish. :D**

**Happy Holiday for all!**

**^^ Rosario**

* * *

_**High Road to Celestica**_

_**Chapter 6: London**_

* * *

I saw nothing out the window first, but then out of the cloud bank a perfectly still land underneath. One thing I knew immediately was that it looked nothing like home, New York might threw you at first even if you're born there, but there was always magic in it.

School was going to start in three weeks but since everything was prepared for the opening we decided to go to fly to London after a call Jack received yesterday. Someone called Mr. Cole had told Jack that they had a Silver Blood hold captive, he and I were both astonish by this, because is either kill or be killed with these creatures, as far as I knew, there was no other option.

We would be landing in less than an hour. Jack was asleep three seats down from in a comfortable twin bed. The private jet had four twin beds and two seats in between of each pair. A woman passed asking for breakfast.

"What would you like, Miss?" she asked in a British accent.

"I'll have eggs, bacon, coffee and toast on the side with butter," she nodded and took off to the kitchen.

She, then, went to Jack who was still asleep after all that work the night before. Jack couldn't leave his job like I could because; he was the owner of a company that holds an important role in the economy. After leaving the school in good hands, Oliver's, he finished with the company and that someone Charles will take point from now until the trip was over.

"Miss, do I prepare breakfast for him as well?" the woman asked concern on whether to wake him up or not.

"Yes, he'll have the same thing as me," When the woman left I couldn't help but to remember what could've happen last night at the apartment. The moment was uncontrollable, I never felt that way before with any man, but I am beginning to wonder if that is because he is a Royal Blue Blood. I stood up and stood next to the sleeping Jack.

I bent down to his ear and blew into it. He shivered with a smile. I, then, took a lock of his hair and started to wrap it around my finger.

Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Good Morning," I whispered softly into his ear.

"Good Morning," he replied in the same hush tone.

"I order your breakfast, is that alright?"

"Of course," he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. He flashed me a happy smile with teeth and everything.

He lifted himself and I automatically put myself behind him. I opened my legs and he positions himself, his back against my chest and his head rested on my shoulder. The woman came with both our breakfast.

"Thank you, Miss," Jack said to the woman which made her blush, even if we were in a certain position.

"Flirting with other woman Jack, that is certainly unacceptable," I said.

"Why is that? We are not dating, are we?" _Damn, he had a point _

"Aw, you're blushing," Jack said taking a bite out of his eggs and with his other hand taking a piece of bacon.

"Oh, shut up," I said taking a piece of my own.

After we finished our breakfast and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth and took a quick bath.

I heard a knock while taking my shower.

"Yes?"

"It's Jack, may I?"

"Of course," I said pulling the shower curtain again.

He opened the door and started looking in the cabinets underneath the sink.

"Behind the mirror, mine was the blue one," I informed from behind the curtain.

"Oh, yes…how kind of you to leave me the pink one," he said with a slight humor on his tone.

"Of course, the best for the best," I said closing the shower. I stepped out with the towel tightly wrapped around my chest. Jack couldn't stop himself for lingering, which I didn't find at all uncomfortable.

"How long do we have left?" I asked, signaling him to turn around and he need with the toothbrush in his mouth.

I put on my underwear.

"About 35 minutes, they haven't given permission to land just yet," he informed with his mouth full of paste.

"Good," I buttoned up my pants and Jack turned to spit on the sink.

"Nice bra," He said with a smirk opening the faucet.

"Perv," I hissed and he laughed.

I put on my shirt and I was told that it was going to get cold so I wore a turtle neck shirt and some jeans, which were a mistake.

When we landed Jack had already called for reservation for a car.

"Which car are we renting? I hope it doesn't bring too much attention," I said while two gentlemen carried our luggage. Jack went to a car rental at the end of the airport after passing through customs.

"We are ready," he said after talking and dealing with the lady behind the counter.

The men kept following us until we reach other person, which guided us to our rental car.

"No way, Jack,"

"But why can't we? I always wished to drive one of them," he said taking the keys from the guy and opening the trunk of the car.

Jack put our luggage before I could complain about the car.

"Because it brings too much attention, well not as much as a Ferrari but, still," The car that Jack rented was an Audi R8 color silver. It was obviously a sports car which, I always loved, but we were trying to not bring too much attention.

"The Ferrari was not on rental," he even though of renting the Ferrari.

"Whatever, let's go," I jumped in and in the second I did all thoughts of bringing too much attention could screw themselves. Jack felt the difference as I entered the car.

"Nice, uh?" he said and I simply nodded.

We drove for an hour and a half London was close to the airport but, we were going to Mr. Cole's house. When we arrived the direction had taken us to a seven story apartment building.

Jack pulled over in front of the bar to enter the parking lot and entered a code in the keypad in a box in front of the window.

The box buzzed and the bar lifted to allow us entrance. We found a spot which had the number seven painted on it and again in the wall in front of it. The other side also had a seven but, there was a car already occupying the unnecessary spot. I notice that all the cars were Audi, Jaguar, Mercedes-Benz and one Ferrari parked on spot number four.

We entered through double doors in the middle of the parking lot. There were two elevators.

"Do you really believe they have a Silver Blood hostage? It seems so unreal," I said while waiting for the elevator.

"I do, if not they are wasting our time and resources," _why resources? Well he should know. _

The doors opened and we stepped inside.

I highlighted the floor seven, but I noticed there were more buttons.

First was P for parking lot, then G for I think it was ground and then one for first floor. We reached the ground floor which was a lobby that had mail and different things, I only caught a glimpse since the doors closed quickly as a man stepped into the elevator.

"What number, sir?" I asked since he didn't push the button.

"Oh, right, seven," the man said. I was about to pushed it when I notice it was already highlighted and our destination.

"Mr. Cole?" Jack asked.

"Yes?"

"My name is Force, Jack Force and this is-"

"Miss Van Alen, you look so much like your grandfather. I knew you looked familiar," he proclaim after interrupting Jack. I shook his hand out of politeness and also did Jack.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, sir," I said.

"Same here, young lady," then the elevator rang and we had all reached our destination. When we stepped inside the hallway we only saw one grand door, the other two were wooden.

"Are you the only one that lives on this floor?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yes, each floor has only one apartment," I was astonished to hear such thing.

I think my face has written my thoughts on it, because I was snapped out by the dark chuckle of the man. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

As we entered the room laughter filled the gray air. The man showed us the room which the sound came from, three people was sitting while two stood next to each other in front of the others. The man cleared his throat and the men stopped smoking their cigarettes, blew their smoke and silence filled the air. The five men stared at us in awe expressions; I guess they recognized Jack from somewhere.

"Mr. Force what an honor to be in your presence, William Savoy at your service," one of the men standing up moved toward Jack and offered his hand which Jack shook with no delay. Jack nodded and offered a smile.

The men sitting down stood up to present themselves. Mr. Savoy was a tall man, taller than Jack, who wore classic clothes even the pocket watch was seen on his left pocket. His hair was nicely cut. The next man presented himself as James Blake, he said he worked for Jack's father a long time ago, which was believable since he had white hair, even thought Jack's father didn't have gray hair; I knew that he had his share of years. The next man was Mr. Joe Black, which reminded me the movie 'Meet Joe Black', except the man looked nothing like Brad Pitt, instead he reminded me of Tom Cruise and Adam Sandler. One man I notice had sat back down again, probably because his feet or his body didn't allowed to stand up in such lengths of time, before the fourth could present himself to Jack, his phone rang and said to the room he will be right back and that it was a pleasure meeting Jack.

Mr. Cole offered us a seat. But something was off and I knew Jack could feel it too. Mr. Cole cleared his throat which got the attention of both of us.

"If you would like something, please come with me," I didn't know what that meant since his eyes were directed to me and not to Jack or the room itself.

"Please come with me," he repeated never leaving his gaze from my eyes. I stood up and followed him to what appeared to be the kitchen.

"These men cannot see you," he said while taking out crystal glasses. I was slightly confused but, I understood that it was what I felt was off in the room.

"Why can't they see me?" I asked.

"Because they don't wish to, you see, these men are more traditional than the word itself and they do not allow women to meddle in their business. Alas I am not like them, I embraced the change over the centuries but, they seem to stay in place in time. They are not ignoring you when I say they don't see you, they literally cannot feel or see your presence in the room. I asked for you to be here, so you could be in some way integrated in the conversation and matters at hand," he explain and finished pouring the whiskey in the glasses and returned with me to the room.

I motion to Jack to get up. I took my phone and explain in short words what happen. Jack nodded and started the conversation. The other man that was on the phone came back to the room and presented himself as Mr. Force, Jack looked curiously at him and his eyes almost bulged out from his face.

"Cousin, how much time has passed?" Jack exclaimed.

"I am delighted you recognized who I was, I was afraid I had changed too much over the last decade," he explains with a smile.

"Yes, you have but something such as your eyes and hair are the same, same as my father's and uncle's," Jack sat back down and the five men took their seat.

Mr. Cole offered his guest the glass of whiskey and all of them gladly took them. I heard a thump on the ceiling, the silence filled the air and all the man also took a second to look up.

"I believed that is the creature," Jack answered and the men nodded.

"Have you heard of Miss Van Alen?" Mr. Savoy asks.

Jack did not show any emotion and neither did Mr. Cole, but I sure did. W_hy would I be mention in such place? _

"Briefly, she works along with me," Jack said. "Why do you ask?" he asks calmly.

"My brother has heard of the young woman, they said her Blue Blood is not fully vampire, but human. Her mother was the Archangel but, she mated with a human in her last life. Some say she isn't dead, but I believe she is trapped between the spirit world and immortality." Jack was surprise by this and his gazed locked mine. As soon as our eyes connected, I looked down. I knew about my mother and had kept her a secret for the last seventeen years of my life.

"I was not informed of that," Jack honestly said. I couldn't deal if Jack knew which Archangel was her and with which human she had mated, and which other angel she should've mated.

I knew the truth of Jack's father, which was the reason he had hired me in the first place, because I was the daughter of his beloved whom she choose a mortal over him. Even though he disliked my mother's decision, he understood that what was done couldn't be erased. And so he treated me as if I was his own. But then I notice something at the age of fifteen when I started to work for him that people started to talk about me in a way that was not comfortable, they spoke in tongues I fairly understood such as I was his lovechild, his slave, his lover, a prostitute of some kind, even someone who used him to manage my future. When I was seventeen, I met Jack for the first time even if it was only a glimpse in time, he was playing alone with a video game but happiness filled the air.

"Which archangel is her mother?" Jack suddenly asked breaking the awkward silence.

The men looked at him and gave no answer. I let out a sigh in relief.

"That's all right, I shall soon know about it," Jack coldly replied. His gaze meets mine briefly.

"We need to know how to handle the Silver Blood," Mr. Blake spoke after been in silence throughout the evening.

"Yes, today's purpose was to acknowledge the team that will be working on the situation," Mr. Savoy spoke.

"Miss Van Alen has been communicated but it is has failed," Mr. Savoy spoke up and Jack's along with Mr. Cole's face turn up immediately.

"What do you by communicated?" Jack asked

"We have sources that tell us that Miss Van Alen is a traitor to her kind, even though most think she is a royal…she has disappeared," Mr. Savoy said.

"Who has told you this information?" Mr. Cole spoke faster than Jack could.

"Bliss Llewellyn a young professor in Duchesne School in New York," Mr. Savoy said.

"I am certain that information is false," Jack said, the men in the room looked at him in awed.

"Miss Llewellyn is not likely to be wrong in her reports," Jack simply nodded. I wasn't sure as to why he didn't ask anymore.

"We must go, long day ahead of us, we will arrive tomorrow at nine in the morning," Jack informed the group. I wasn't sure if he noticed he included me in the sentence when they clearly didn't see me.

"_We_, didn't you arrived alone?" Mr. Blake asked.

"No, I did not-"

"His company is waiting outside, a young woman," Mr. Cole said.

The men nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they cannot enter such meetings," Mr. Black said in a prideful tone.

"We must go now," Jack stood up and the men followed us to the exit.

Mr. Savoy's phone rang.

"Excuse me,"

I followed him to the next room. Mr. Cole and Jack's face followed my footsteps.

"Bliss, are you certain of Miss Van Alen's whereabouts?" he asked

"How could you let her out of your sight!" he yelled lowly to the phone.

"Mr. Force? Jack Force?" he looked to the way we came in.

"Thank you, Bliss," he hung up the phone and reaches the inside of his jacket.

Mr. Savoy appeared to have a gun.

"Jack, RUN!" I screamed as I ran to the front door. His eyes met mine along with Mr. Cole's.

"He has a gun!" Jack didn't think it twice and opened the door.

"MR. FORCE!" Mr. Savoy shouted and shoots the gun.

"Jesus Christ, William. What's has gotten into you?" it was then I felt the pain in my chest. I fell on the ground.

"Who is the young lady you are traveling with a Miss Van Alen, perhaps?" Jack hadn't seen me yet as I fell to the floor, but once he did notice he came to me.

"Why have you fallen to the floor, Mr. Force?" Mr. Savoy asked.

"Mr. Cole call 9-1-1 or the emergency number here in London," Jack ordered as he takes off his jacket and put it in the wound.

"Miss Van Alen, perhaps is injured?" Mr. Savoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Lift the spell, Mr. Black," Jack asked.

The man nodded gracefully and the room suddenly changes. The men gasped as the saw the blood that I knew was under me.

"What's this?" Jack gasped, he lifted his fingers and I saw mercury on his hands.

"This is mixed with her blood," _Silver Blood _I thought. I couldn't be such a thing.

"She might be a silver blood," Mr. Savoy commented.

"She is not…the bullet was made of mercury…lethal for us a_nd _silver bloods," he accused.

"Our private ambulance is on the way," he said…but sadly I went out like a feather after the mercury entered my bloodstream.

_This wasn't going to be pretty_

~.~

_As life was seeping out of me, I was becoming more aware of what is to come. _

_I couldn't deny that something more off than the spell was happening. I saw Mr. Black's cracked watch on the floor. How did I know it was his? Questions had filled my mind._

_I looked at the watch more closely and I notice it did not have numbers but symbols whose definitions were unknown. But it surely looked like divine symbols. _

_I have seen them before, but I couldn't place where yet. _

_The image change and I was no longer watching Mr. Black's cracked watch. Now it was street, a busy one, many people buying from small places and a plaza in the middle. _Piazza dei Miracoli, _this was where I was…I was certain of it, but I couldn't see the leaning tower of Pisa. I turn around and there it was…but something about it was not like I remembered. _

_The third floor had a window underneath the one on the floor above. The image change yet, again._

_A clocked man passed through the halls of a modern building, the man used clothes that did not belong in the time the building appeared to be in. The man stopped and looked back at me his eyes and mine met for a moment or two, he smile pleasantly and continue his walk. Unlike like the other images, this became more as I started walking following the mysterious man. He stopped in front of a door that had something written on. _

'_Mrs. Potter: Assistant Criminal Affairs'_

_The man walked in and started talking to a young woman in her mid-twenties and started a muted conversation. While both of them talked, I left willingly the small office but, when I open the door, instead of the same hall I saw a wedding. _

_The door closed on me and I open it again, in hopes I would see more of the wedding. But instead I saw a hospital room and my mother sleeping in an everlasting dream of nightmares. Next to her I saw a book with one of the divine symbols of the watch. I entered but I stopped as I crashed into an invisible wall when I turned around to return to the mysterious door, it had disappeared and the room turned completely into the hospital room. _

_I walked out on the white hallway, doctors passing through with their charts thinking they're all that because they spent a third of their lives studying while the other part was saving and killing lives. I let out a short chuckle. _

_After walking for awhile and door opened it and I saw myself as if I was in the same everlasting dream of nightmares. Jack was seating next to me, his head resting next to my forearm. _

_And as if gravity became my traitor I was sucked inside my hallow body. I felt heavier than usual, but good enough to open my eyes. _

_And so I did._

I opened my heavy eyes and Jack felt the movement of my stiff body and lifted his head.

"Hey," his voice was great after that weird dream I just had.

"I want to start over again," I said. He cocked his eyebrow questioning my words.

"I want to date, kiss, do stuff that we can't do if we really are going after them, I want to live a normal life before this craziness rules over me," I tried to make a short laugh.

"I like that too," he agreed.

"I remember when I met you, fighting with your boyfriend and honestly I wanted to kick his ass…but what I remember the most is that kiss and since then been dying to try that again," he looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"Yeah," I agreed with the craziness and fell asleep knowing soon I would wake up.

I woke up eight hours later and the doctor said I could go. London was waiting to be discovered by me.

When we came back to the apartment Jack laid down a couple of sightseeing tours brochures as he went to take a quick shower. I heard the water coming from the bathroom and my feet started to walk towards it. First I took off my shoes and instinct kicked in. Unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. My socks were cotton so it was sad I had to take them off, but so I did. My ring came next. My shirt took the next step, Jack heard all the movements. The only thing left was my black underwear.

I slide in quickly and hot water started to pour on me. Jack's strong arms grabbed my own, I lifted my head to his see his face, and our lips automatically touched. Jack's hands grabbed my bra's strips down. His lips were warm, and the hot steaming water could not compare.

"God," he moans in my ear.

He grabbed my things and lifted me up pushing me against the cold wall. His kisses became more demanding and I lifted his expectations as he met mine. I felt him inside me like a bomb of passion and lust. The air filled with groans, moans and names that fitted the occasions and those to come. His wet hair linked with my fingers. I felt him over, over again inside of me trying to surpass perfect seduction. His hands never dropped me but, he played with me anyway he pleased and I, too, played with what I could.

The water stopped pouring, but the hotness in the air was still lingering.

The bed was closer than I thought as he lay me down and he came on top of me. Our bodies move in perfect synchronization and even though I have read how bodies can fit perfectly, but out of all the times I been in bed with men none felt like this. Our pace picked up, kissing my chest, my arms, my neck, occasionally my stomach. He came and so did I, our breathing was heaving but, it calmed down after a while.

"God, that was five of July with fireworks," he breathed. I laughed.

"Ditto," I said.

"By the way, did you know that tomorrow is Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Is it really? No I didn't," he said.

I nodded put my arm around him and felt asleep.

"Merry Christmas!" an old man shouted from outside the hotel's window. Jack and I had spent the day before in bed _not sleeping _and left the room at nine for a quick walk in the city and food.

Yesterday while he went into a store to buy some socks, because his own has _mysteriously _disappeared; I bought his Christmas present which was a silver chair which had written 'Sinful Destiny' on it. I thought it was irony but, after this, things would get back to normal, meaning hunting down Silver Bloods.

"Merry Christmas," I said as I went towards him in his plaid shirt and kiss him lightly on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, to you too," he whisper as he groan and got up from bed.

"Why is it off?" he asked as he entered the bathroom.

"I thought you turn it off last night," I said as I took the remote control and turn on the television.

"I caught the culprit," he said, I lean to see what he meant and he was holding my heel.

"Christmas should have a Christmas tree turn on," he said as he plugged it again. I nodded.

"Schuyler," he said from the bathroom.

I walked towards it.

"Yeah," I said opening the door and finding a half-naked, wet hair, six-abs Jack holding a box.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Oh Jack, you shouldn't have," I gushed. I opened the box and found a slick necklace and three diamonds hanging at the end.

"It's beautiful," I said looking at the beautiful diamond, but I notice something else, there was a small silver plate at the end it had 'Lovely Sin' written on it. I smiled. I kissed him and gave him my thank you. I took his hand and brought him outside the bathroom and I searched for the present.

"When did you have time?" he asked opening the box.

"A woman never kisses and tells," I laughed.

"It's great, 'Sinful Destiny' now that is a coincidence," he said before putting it on.

"Are we going to dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, I made reservations for seven,"

"Alright," I agreed going back to watching television.

I surfed through the channels until one had brought my attention.

A young anchorwoman spoke.

"A young man found dead in an alley, but what the police has been informing is that the only attack wounds were two puncture dots on the neck and blood mixed with mercury, stay tune to hear more about the attack,"

Jack looked at me and went back to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow we are going back, aren't we?" I said disappointed.

"Yes, but dinner is still on," he said with a smile. I smile back but once he was out of sight so was my smile.

It was six thirty and I was dressed ready to go.

"Good Evening," I said at the gawking bellboy. I went to the lobby where he said he would be waiting for me.

I walked pass the counter where men and woman stare in silence. I saw Jack's back on the bar and the bartender cleaning the glass with the towel. He saw me and dropped the glass which brought Jack's attention.

I walked forward and I saw a mother and daughter joking about different things in life. I smile at their relationship.

"Good Evening, is this seat taken?" I asked and Jack turn around. He eyes almost bulged out like it would happen in the comic books.

He smirks and leads me outside the hotel.

"You have no idea what are you doing to me," he said as he pulled into my neck and kiss it.

"I hope bad things," I giggle like a girl in love.

"Indeed those are," we entered the restaurant and order wine for starters, salad, pasta and dessert.

"Too the start of many memorable nights to come," he said rising his glass and clinking against my own.

"I thought our memorable nights had started two days ago," I accused.

He smirks.

"Those are memorable…moments, if you know what I mean," And I did.

"I do,"

'Crash'

Jack and I turn our head. A cloaked man came into the restaurant and threw people into the air. He met our pair of eyes and came to our table, Jack and I went into battling positions, except we had no weapons or anything to destroy a silver blood.

"Van Alen…spirits worlds are more than one, trapped in them is hell itself…save the woman between worlds. And go about and destroy them all," the man said and disappeared in the mist of everything.

The only thing in my mind was _how can I bring back my mother? _

Jack looked at me and took my hand leaving the restaurant, he stopped and looked up. It was mistletoe.

He kissed me passionately as if there was no tomorrow, I kissed him back as if tomorrow was never there in the first place.

_Merry Christmas to us_

* * *

**Jack will be giving out kisses tomorrow at the time and place where you sleep. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as I much as I had fun writing it! **

**Lov you guys! Please give me your honest thoughts.**

**#**

***o***

****o****

*****o*****

******o******

*******o*******

** l l **

**Happy Holidays! Rose!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC PREVIEW

**Hello guys! I just wanted to give a little something. A preview of a three chapter story, called "Back-to-Dead" its a Vampire Academy Fanfiction and it might inspire you to read the books if you haven't done so already. I love Dimitri and Rose and those are the two protagonist of the story,**

**Thanks! Rose ^^**

* * *

**Back-to-Dead PREVIEW**

**A VA Fanfic**

**By. RJP**

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about us together. Our bodies in perfect synchronization knowing our minds think alike. _

_I remember the night we were together, it was raining, I was broken, hurt and left alone for reasons I fail to remember. I knocked a few minutes later you open the door, speechless, confused and ready. Determination written all over your face, you swept me into your arms; I felt the abs crushing my stomach and the bulge already there. Suddenly your lips violently crushed my own. Heaven, I knew above everything else this was my heaven, my paradise that I just came back to. _

_I remember the night I thought I loved someone else. Dimitri resounded in my head. I loved him no doubt about that but, he had become a painful memory how he wanted me in way I didn't. How I thought he was the only one I needed…how he was the only one who truly understood. _

_But I was wrong, he wasn't the only one or the best…it was you. Always you, I don't know if I love you but, I do have strong feelings because after Dimitri no one else loved me, but here you were opening you heart to me. _

_I kept teasing you, playing you because I needed something strong for my addiction. My addiction of knowing I would never lose you. But then again I did, wrong decision led to losing you. _

_I kept wondering, remembering what had changed, but the only thing was I was awakened. _

I woke up in a strange bed. A man looks at me, smiles and offers his hand. I didn't take it, this was a stranger.

"I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you," his voice was cold and manipulating underneath the feeling was the Russian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked this stranger.

He smile

"Dimitri Belikov," he said but without the offering hand.

"Who am I?" I asked

"Rose Belikov, my wife," his smirk got stronger.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We, dear, are Strigoi," he said with pride, one I didn't feel myself.

Suddenly as if I switch turn inside of me. I jumped into his arms, crushing his lips, ripping obstacles and connecting in a perfect way.

As if I was someone else, I saw someone… a girl who seem to matter.

_Lissa _said some strange voice.

I was awakened and something I knew was wrong.


End file.
